Recently, as mobile communication technology advances, a portable electronic device offering not only voice calling, but also various services, has become a necessity in modern life. Such an electronic device can be widely used and may be portable, and accordingly many users can use the electronic device.
When some of the portable electronic devices are not in use, the portable electronic device is put and carried in a separate case. In this case, it is necessary to shut off power of the electronic device.
However, when the electronic device includes a power cutoff device, the electronic device needs a separate mounting space, which does not agree with the slim electronic device. The power cutoff device should be manipulated every time the electronic device is mounted in the case, which can be cumbersome. In addition, every time the electronic device without the power cutoff device is put in the case, it is necessary to detach an internal power source (e.g., a battery) from a main body of the electronic device.
Generally, deaf or hard of hearing users have several difficulties in using the electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) to send and receive voice calls. Hence, the deaf or hard of hearing users use the electronic device with a small electronic device (e.g., a hearing aid) associated with the electronic device put on their ear. A basic structure of the hearing aid includes a microphone, an amplifier (amp), and a receiver. The microphone converts an analog signal to a digital signal and outputs the digital signal to the amplifier. The amplifier converts the amplified sound to an analog signal and outputs the analog signal to the receiver. Thus, the voice signal can be provided to the hard of hearing user. In addition, the hearing aid can include a telecoil or a T-coil which detects an electromagnetic wave generating in the electronic device and outputs a voice signal.
When the hearing aid is not in use, it needs to be put in a separate case because it is too small. In the case, the power is shut down so as to prevent resonance in the case in advance and to avoid unnecessary power consumption.
However, since the electronic device includes the power cutoff device therein for shutting off the power, it does not contribute to compactness of the hearing aid. The power cutoff device needs to be manipulated in the case, which can be cumbersome. Further, when the power cutoff device is not equipped, the hearing aid is put in the case after separating a battery, which can also be cumbersome.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.